


Forever and Always

by AnnieError



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not really that much angst though, mostly Ziio overthinking stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieError/pseuds/AnnieError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serie of stories about Haytham and Ziio's "firsts" (first meeting, first date, first kiss etc).<br/>Really just an excuse to write some serious fluff about two of my favorite AC characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> So since there is not nearly enough Ziio/Haytham fics out in the world, I've decided to start a serie of fics (or ficlets rather) about them. 
> 
> It will be stories about their "firsts" - first meeting, first date, first kiss, you get the idea. 
> 
> The stories will not be posted in a chronological time line! 
> 
> If you like the stories (or the concept in general) please consider leaving comments/kudos, because they really mean a lot to me, and gives me the passion to write more!
> 
> And as always - while reading this please bear in mind that English is not my native language.

It wasn’t that Kaniehtí:io didn’t like Haytham, because she did.

She did, and that surprised her because Haytham Kenway was everything she was supposed to hate – arrogant, pompous and so British she half and half expected him to bleed tea. He was handsome, she could admit that but it shouldn’t make up for traits as arrogant and pompous. It didn’t, his good looks was just a plus. Because for some reason she liked him. She really did, and that baffled her.

One part of her tried to find things about him that she disliked, just because she should. She shouldn’t find things about him she found adorable or attractive, it should be the opposite of that. He was an asshole, or at least all of his friends were assholes. She hadn’t officially met them, it was way too early for that, but words travelled fast at the campus. She had, for example, heard that a certain Charles Lee had voiced his distress over the fact that Haytham had gone on a date with a savage.  
Yes, savage. The dick had called her a savage, because apparently his family’s opinions hadn’t evolved since the 18th century. The fact that Haytham was friends with that asshole should be enough for her to dump him. Nobody would blame her.

But problem was, she didn’t want to. She wanted to be wrong about him, wanted him to actually be this amazing person she’d seen the times they went out. She wanted that to be true, that to be the real Haytham.  
But at the same time, she wanted to be right. She wanted Haytham to turn out to be a douchebag, because that would make things so much simpler. She’d never had a serious relationship, never let anybody get close and the thought of allow someone to see her that way, know her that way scared her like nothing had ever scared her before. She knew that if Haytham didn’t start showing some serious asshole traits any time soon she would let him in.

So that pessimistic part of her was glad when a stray mutt approached them after their second date. She loved animals very much, but she was certain that Haytham did not. He had never said or showed anything to support that suspicion but liking animals didn’t go together with his whole image. And she could just imagine that he would hate getting dog saliva on his expensive clothes, and probably do anything to avoid it. He would treat the dog unkindly, and then maybe it would finally be enough for her to realize what she was doing, the foolishness of it.

Make her remember that it actually was better to never love at all rather than to have loved and lost. Make her understand that she could not fall for Haytham, because he was nothing like her and she didn’t understand him at all. This was too dangerous, too terrifying to ever work and if she let him go now it would hurt less than if she waited for him to inevitable leave her.

  
“Hello boy” For a moment she was convinced she had imagined him saying that, but when Haytham proceeded to drop to his knees in order get on the same height as the dog she realized that this was actually happening.  
She realized that she must have starred at him, because he shot her an apologetic smile. He probably thought that she thought him insane for kneeling down on the dirty pavement for a stray dog, without caring about his (before this) spotless designer clothes. She didn’t think it was anything weird with that though; she was just surprised that he had done it.  
The dog’s tail was waggling happily as it walked over to Haytham, allowing him to scratch its head.  
“You’re a handsome chap, aren’t you? Yes you are.” She couldn’t believe her eyes or ears; this was about the last thing she had expected from him.

“So you like animals then?” she managed to say, and he shot her a weird look.  
“Yes, of course I like animals. How can one not like animals?” When she didn’t answer he continued talking.  
“My father once gave me the sound advice “Never trust a person who dislikes animals” and that is really the brightest thing the man has ever sa..” He wasn’t given the time to finish the sentence, as she had dropped down to the ground next to him and kissed him. Haytham seemed startled for one second, but quickly kissed her back. Ziio felt warm pooling in her stomach and it was as every part of her was on fire.

  
Yes, it was scary and dangerous and she put herself in risk for being hurt in the future, but that didn’t matter. She couldn’t stop seeing him, that would kill her. She was far too in love with him to do that.  
She had already fallen for him. Somewhere along the line she had fallen insanely, unconditionally in love with him and it had required a dog to get her to realize that.

  
But when Haytham pulled away, eyes sparkling before caressing her cheek and kissing her again she decided that she didn’t mind being in love with him.

  
She didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's just me, but from playing the game I always thought that Ziio tried very hard in the beginning to dislike Haytham and "scare him away". She had a lot more complex reasons to do that in the game than in a modern AU, but I still wanted to capture some of that. 
> 
> And of course - Haytham's love of animals comes from having the ability to pet animals in AC3 (and also doing it as Edward in Black Flag - so naturally he shared this love with his son ).  
> Anyway - I've spent way to much time walking around in the game petting animals, that's one thing for sure!


End file.
